Vampire Hiding
by Silverblade11
Summary: Ginny finds out Draco is a vampire and she falls in love with him. What could be more dangerouse? How about the fact that her best friend is a werewolf? R&R Rated M for language and difficult situations. Suggestions will help! Newly updated Chapter 5!
1. The Ending

Rounding a sharp corner in the empty hallway, Ginny ran into a hard object. She assumed it was a person so she yelled the first thing in her head, "Hey watch it!" But when she looked up at the person she ran into, she realized that it was not a person, but a statue of a person. It had a large feather sticking out of his wide hat. His hand was on his waist with the other crossed over his torso, going to draw a sword. His hat covered a bit of his eyes, but when Ginny looked up into the eyes she was surprised to find that they were made out of a crystal that you could see clearly through and it made his eyes look very gray. He wore black pants that were a bit too tight for a regular man to wear and he also wore a dark green blouse with a white shirt underneath it. She looked back up at his face and found the expression much like a face she knew quite well. She just couldn't put her finger on it. The statue's face was transfixed in a scowl. That was the scowl of Draco Malfoy. In fact, the whole statue reminded Ginny of Malfoy.

_ 'Wow. A bit full of himself isn't he?' _Ginny thought to herself. _'Making a statue of himself… How pathetic.' _Not like Ginny cared, but she did want to know why there was a statue of Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts. Then she finally looked around. She remembered that she was in the Slytherin wing of the castle. That was most likely why there was a statue of Draco Malfoy. She didn't really care that there was a statue. All Malfoy did was insult her family, call her names, and make her feel shitty about herself. He was, all out, the meanest person Ginny had ever known.

_ 'But he is handsome…' _Ginny thought for a second.

"What am I _saying_? Draco Malfoy is _not_ cute!" Ginny scolded herself aloud.

"Oh really? I would say that I'm quite fetching." She heard someone drawl behind her. Drawl. Now. Who could that be? Ginny whipped around to see those dark gray eyes that haunted her every dream. Looking down at Ginny was Draco Malfoy, Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-perfect-why-don't-we-all-worship-me. Hah. Like Ginny would ever think of doing anything like that. She looked around wondering why she was even in the Slytherin wing. _'Oh yeah. I have special potions.'_ She remembered

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I'm late to class. I have to go." Ginny said coolly, like it didn't matter that Draco was only a few inches from her body.

"Are you forgetting that we are in the same special potions together? Or did it just slip your little mind?" Draco sneered at her.

"Let's go…" Ginny growled. She turned and headed down the steps, Draco behind her, and into the potions classroom.

"Ah, Miss Weasly and Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful of you to join us for the making of a transfiguration potion. Miss Weasly, you will be paired with Xavior. Mr. Malfoy, with Mr. Zabini. Miss Weasly, you are lucky that you forgot to bring an animal. Xavior has been kind enough to provide and animal to extract hair from." Snape turned when he heard snickering from Xavior. "Xavior! Stop playing with your animal before you murder it! Please," Snape turned back to Ginny and Malfoy, "take your seats and begin your experiments. Ten points from each house." Ginny sighed and turned to sit down with Xavior. _'I wonder what animal he brought in.' _Ginny thought to herself. Xavior turned and held out his hand. Ginny shrieked, disturbing most of the class.

"Is there a problem Miss Weasly? Can you not handle your emotions around a mere spider? Are you _that_ afraid that you are willing to disrupt my class? Ten points from Gryffindor." Ginny sighed. _'Twenty points so far and it hasn't even been five minutes.' _Ginny turned back to Xavior. It was her job to extract the hair from the spider. The only problem with that was that this was no ordinary spider. No. It was a tarantula. A big, hairy, eight legged, warmly stripped tarantula. It had large fangs that snapped loudly when ever she got her hands near it. The last time she tried, the spider reared up on two or it's eight hairy legs and spat something at Ginny. It missed her but landed on her paper. The paper immediately burst into flames. Ginny was now more terrified than she had ever been.

She was now shaking and she picked up her wand. She said in an uncertain voice, "Accio spider hair." About a half a second went by and the strangest thing happened. All the spider's hair fell of it's body and soared towards Ginny. Then the spider flew at Ginny. It was hissing and screaching.

Ginny shrieked, again, disturbing the class and dropped her wand. The hair along with the spider, dropped to the floor. The hair spilled all over the floor and her shoes. Snape came over.

"Miss Weasly! Can you _not_ control yourself around a mere spider?


	2. POVs

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter **_**or**_** the Twilight series.**

**RECAP**: Ginny shrieked, again, disturbing the class and dropped her wand. The hair along with the spider, dropped to the floor. The hair spilled all over the floor and her shoes. Snape came over.

"Miss Weasly! Can you _not_ control yourself around a mere spider?

* * *

Snape was still yelling at Ginny.

"Remove yourself from my class this instant before you make more of a mess. Come back at 8 o'clock tonight for your detention. Now GET OUT!" Snape yelled. Ginny heard a snicker coming from Blaise. Then a large gust of wind shot out of Blaise's mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy! It is _inexcusable_ to behave that way! Would you like to join Ms. Weasly, here, for detention tonight? No? I didn't think so. MISS WEASLY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! GET OUT!" Snape yelled furiously.

Ginny scuttered out. Walking down the moving staircases, she passed an old photo. It waved at her, politely, but when Ginny shook her hair, it fell to the floor, clattering. Ginny, however, did not notice and kept walking. She opened the doors to the library and stepped in, inhaling the smell of leather and new book pages in sunlight. She smiled, slightly, still furiouse that Snape had kicked her out of class. She passed the long collumns of books, looking for nothing in particular. Only one that seemed interesting to read. Then she came across a thick book. It was called Memor Aevum. She thought it would be interesting enough. So she pulled it out, leaving a large gap in the books. Then she heard a sigh.

She looked through the gap in the books and caught a glimpse of platinum hair. Suddenly, from out of no where, a light breese ruffles through the library. It went past Ginny, going for Draco. She could have sworn that she saw him tense up, but she disreguarded that. She took this chance to observe him.

* * *

GINNY POV 

I was looking through the books, trying to get a glimpse of the _real_ Draco Malfoy. His silver blue eyes were skimming over the pages of the large book that he had in his hands. **Flip.** He didn't look like the Draco I saw in class. He looked conserned. I never thought that I would ever get to see this side of Draco. Let alone, I never thought Draco would ever show this side of himself. I heard a low chuckle come from his chest. A smile lit up his face. He looked so handsome from this point. My eyes had to take everything of his in. **Flip.**

Draco's platinum hair was first. It was scattered above his eyebrows. His eyes were a dullish gray. With a little swirl of light blue in them. They were like silver orbs of water. **Flip.** I kept going down. His slightly pointed nose was flaring as he took a deep breath in, though it. His jaw clentched up. His pale pink lips were still. His face had grown into it's features. **Flip.** His pale skin, I noticed, was lightly speckled with a very light tan. I had never seen Draco like this. It was like I was seeing a new side of him. **Flip**. I noticed that his face has become very seriouse. Like he was concentrating on something. I looked back up at his eyes to find that they had turned a darker grey, almost black. They were looking around wildly, like there was a killed that was stalking him. I guess I had been leaning on the bookshelf and a whole row of books were pushed off. This made Draco jump out of his trance. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. I froze. What else could I do? My wans was in my bad that was about a few yards away from me. I looked over to where it was and realized that I wouldn't have been able to get it in time. Anyways, my wans was at the total bottom. I looked back at where Draco was just standing but he wasn't there. I turned to go find him but instead, I ran into those black eyes. How had he gotten over here so quick? It was at least ten yards to get the end of the row of books he was in and another ten to get to me. I didn't hear him move, either.

"Weasley," Draco spat at me. "What brings you to _this_ section of the library at this time?" I couldn't answer. I should have know he would have been in the library. He tends to come here a lot.

"I- I- I was just getting a book. What does it matter?" I asked, trying to sound brave. But the truth was, I was terrified of Draco. His dark eyes were staring deep into me. I didn't get it. What did he want? It was like he was trying to read my mind or make my head explode.

"What?" I asked. His staring had started making me a little uncomfortable…

"Nothing. Are you _stalking_ me? I've seen you a lot where ever I go. If you are, this will be that last time. I don't want to see your face around me. You could get hurt."

"And you care _why?_ What does it matter to you if _I_ get hurt?" I asked. I didn't get why it sounded like Draco was trying to protect me from something. Like there was something that he was afraid of. But Draco Malfoy wasn't afraid of anything. Not that I knew of.

"You don't know what's out there. There could be werewolves or worse. Vampires." Vampires. Let repeat that. VAMPIRES. They didn't exist. Could they? I mean. Unicorns exist and so do giants. But Vampires and Werewolves? Those are just myths. Wait. Professor Lupin, the third year DADA teacher was a werewolf. THEY DID EXIST!

"What do you know about them?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't crack from fear and confusion. It didn't, luckily for me.

"Too much. Stay away. I mean it! Now get lost, _Weaslette_." He sneered at me. He turned his back to walk away. That was my chance. I silently and quickly snuck over to my bag and got my wand.

"Desumo!" I yelled at him. He was too quick for me, however. He turned around, reversed the spell and shot another spell at me. I dodged that one.

"Why should I stay away from you? You don't scare me! Sectum." I said. It hit Draco in the leg. I made sure I didn't hurt him too bad. Draco took a sharp breath in but then changed his face back into the calm one I usually see. He muttered a little something uder his breath, aiming for my throat so I sent a reversing spell but he changed at the last minute to get me in the legs. It was the difindo spell. A small cut formed on my leg. A few drops of blood came trickling down my leg. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He sent a whole load of small spells. They mostly cut my clothes. I had some scratches on me but Draco didn't seen to get hurt. I used the Divelion charm. It flung him backwards onto the wall. The last shot I remembered was the Incarnatible spell. Draco shot it at me and it hit me right in the chest. I felt a wave of pain that was the most agonizing thing ever. A few minutes of that, I couldn't take it. I blacked out completely.

* * *

DRACO POV 

I opened my eyes and once again I found myslef sitting up in bed. This wasn't a surprise to me. I never slept. I lay back into my pillows. The curtains were closed around me so I couldn't see if it was sunny out or not. I wouldn't want to miss another lesson of Garlacks in Mythical Creature study. Oh no. That would be terrible. Hmph. I didn't care. I flicked my wand and I found it pouring out. Again. I got up, undressed, wraped a towel around my waist. I started the water and looked into the mirror. There infront of me was the man I saw every morning. The pale skin was no different than it was three years ago. I looked around. It was the same old bathroom, same marble sink, same green tiling, and same reflection. I was getting sick and tired of all the same things. When I looked back into the mirror, memories flooded my mind.

I was five. I was just sitting on a swing on a little child's play-ground when a few older boys walked up to me. They pushed me from my swing onto the ground. It hurt but it wasn't anything I hadn't been through already. The boys hit me in the face a few times. I didn't fight back. I just let them hit me. They kicked me in the stomach, threw dirt at me. I hit my head on the pavement and one of the boys kicked it. That did it. I started crying.

I ran up to my father who had been talking to another adult, most likely a deatheater or someone from the ministry. I latched myself onto his leg and cryed up at him.

"Daddy! Those boys hit me!" My father looked down. So did the other man. He looked back up at Lucious and raised and eyebrow.

"This is _him?_ You excpect us to accept _him?_ You have to be kidding me." The man scoffed. Had I known what was coming for me, I would have straightened up and stopped my crying. But I was five and didn't know any better.

"Get off my, boy. What ever they did, you deserve it. It's going to be better than what I do when I'm through with you." My father hissed so that only I could hear him.

Later:

"Crucio," Lucious said, calmly. I caried out in pain. That was the first time I had that curse used on me.

"Stop dad! It _hurts_!" I cried. He didn't care. If he could he would kill me.

"Do not call me those foolish names! It's father!"

"Daddy!"

"CRUCIO!"

"FATHER! STOP FATHER!" I pleaded.

"Have you had enough?" I nodded, "Learn your lesson, have you?" I nodded again.

"Good. Now go to your room." And I scittered off to my room to cry.


	3. Toughen Up and Stare

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter of the Twilight series.**

5 YEARS LATER

"Draco! Get your bags!" Luciouse yelled up the flight of stairs, waiting for his son. When he noticed that he wasn't coming, he yelled even louder.

"DRACONUS XAVIOR LASTRANGE MALOFY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" He yelled. A muffled, "yes," was heard coming through Draco's room. Suddenly, Draco came storming out of his room with two trunks and a hawk on his arm. He was wearing black jeans, a light blue collared shirt that was a little wrinkled and he had his wand protruding out of his shirt pocket.

"Difind," Luciouse said quietly. At that moment, Draco's legs became tied by an invisible rope. He went to take another step but tripped. He fell down the flight of stairs, about 30 in total, and landed with a grunt. He was used to falling down the stairs. The hawk that was on his arm flew high into the air and was spazing out in the air. The only difference to this fall was that his head smashed into the ground, causing him to see stars.

"Tsk, tsk Draco. It seems that in your hurry, you fell down. I hope you are okay because you seemed to have dropped all of your baggage. Someone, not me, is going to have to clean this up." Draco, still dizzy, remembered the house elves.

"Get the house elves. They'll do it." Draco said, cooly.

"You can't rely on them. Get up," Luciouse hit him in the back with his cane. Draco felt a bolt of pain shoot down his legs. Draco tried to stand but once he put some weight on his ankle, he collapsed to the ground. He tried to stop his fall with his arms but it didn't work. He knew it was a bad idea when he heard a popping and then snapping sound. He looked at his wrist and it seemed to be flopping around on its side. _'I don't think my arm is supposed to bend like that…' _Draco thought to himself while trying to see through all of his pain.

"Oh Draco, get up. It's a mess," Luciouse said with fake sympathy in his voice. Draco didn't move.

"I _said_ get UP!" Lucious kicked Draco in the side, cuasing him to flip over onto his back. Draco hissed, inhaling sharply through his teeth. He kicked Draco again and this time Draoc didn't do anything. He just flipped over to his stomach. His father obviously didn't like the fact that Draco wasn't crying out and wanted to make him suffer more for being so arrogant and not sticking up for himself. He kicked him one last time causeing a large sag in his ribs. Draco knew from the sound and the flash of white light that went through his eyes that he had broken a rib. Yet, Draco held his unnerved face.

Lucious pulled out his cane and started hit him with it. He swatted, jabbed, and beat Draco. Then Draco felt one of the worst pains he had felt in a few months. He could feel blood seeping through his shirt. He knew that his father's cane was sharp but he didn't think that it could _cut_ him.

He could smell the alcohol on his fathers' breath as he came and whispered in his ear that he was a disgrace to the family. That he was a mistake. That he sould be dead right now. His father took out a daggar and slashed down his arm. He screached out in pain and then it all went black. Before he fell into complete blackness, he felt himself lurch towards his father. Then he slipped away.

* * *

After Lucious had cut down Draco's back, he saw his eyes go wide then glase over. But the colour was not white, it was complete black. He didn't know when Draco had gotten up, but he was soon on top of him, tearing at him. But then he stopped and slid off of him, unconciouse. Luciouse got up and quickly walked away from his bleeding son.

When Draco finally awoke, he was in his bed and had small bruises and cuts covering his skin. He did notice that his bones had healed. He didn't move from where he was because he didn't know if anything was unmovable. He didn't want to go into a whole new phase of pain again. His head was throbbing from the fall. Even in all of his pain, Draco had an emotionless face.

He planned to never let his guard down and show any emotions ever again. When his mother came in, she picked him and set him on his feet but Draco collapsed onto the bed. He looked up at his mother. Her bright blue eyes looked back at him with tears in her eyes. Draco could see the cuts and bruises on her skin. He couldn't believe that his father would do this untill he did.

A few hours later, Draco was as reveived as his mother could make him and he had still an hour to get to the station so that he wouldn't miss his train. His mother apperated to Kings Cross and they entered the station. He went through the barrier between platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train.

Draco wandered the train for a little while and finally found the emptiest compartment he could find. It had a boy reading a large book and sitting in the corner. Draco opened the door and the boy's eyes darted up to see Draco enter the compartment. He had dark brown hair, brilliant green eyes with silver and grey specks in them, and he was very muscular. He obviously played Quidditch.

"You mind if I stay here?" Draco asked.

"Neh. It's all good." The boy answered. When Draco turned his back the boy let out a small profanity. Draco just ignored it. Then again, he hear a low, grumbled profanity.

"_What?"_ Draco said, a little annoyed. The boy looked at him qwith a quirked eyebrow.

"Dude. How'd ya get them buises? Get into a fight with a hippogryph?" The boy let out a small cuckle.

"No. I fell. Tripped." Draco saw his face darken a little.

"No you didn't."

"Why the hell would I tell you. I fell down my stairs! There."

"Not very secure are we? I can change that. Blaise. Blaise Zabini. At your service." The boy bowed his head a little.

"I'm not going to fucking tell you. It's not your buisness," It was quite hard to controll his temper. This boy wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Okay! Fine." The boy replied. Draco sat down on the seat across from him and fell asleep there.

A few hours passed and Draco woke up to Blaise shaking him. He looked out the window and saw Hogwarts in the diatance.

"We're almost there. We were instucted to get changed into our uniform." Draco knew he wasn't kidding. He took down his trunk, unlocked it, and took out his robes. He stripped off his shirt and the boy gasped.

"Bloody hell!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN YOU PLEASE _STOP_ FUCKING CURSING AT ME FOR MORE THAN 5 FUCKING MINUTES?" Draco yelled.

"Dude! You did NOT fall down any stairs by accident! It looks like you got dragged across tond of needles! Check out your back!" He yelled back. Draco turned to the dark window and saw what Blaise was talking about. Down his spine was a black scar. It wasn't red or white like the others he had, but it was black and it was strait and it was thin. This must have been what he felt when his father had slashed him with his cane. It must have had a blade in is cane.

"How did you get that? You did NOT fall down stairs to get _that_!"

"You know what? Fuck you." Draco said softly. His face was still emotionless and still when he finished dressing. The boy kept cursing but Draco just ignored it.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

I turned around to have my back facing the mirror. I still had that scar. Father had a blade in his cane when he would hit me, he would push it out. That one day, he had just gotten a new one that had a little tube that you could put liquid into. He must had put some poison in it. The scar was still black but it looked more like a tattoo.

I turned the steaming water off. The day on the train when I met Blaise was the start of our friendship. Through the years, Blaise and I became best friends and told each other everything. It turned out that Blaises father hit him too. He didn't use magic or a cane with poison and a built-in blade. We vowed never to go back to our houses. Well, we _did_ but it was only to get our stuff. We made sure that was never got caught or we would be beaten severly.

I stepped into the shower and let the water wash away all the gravel of last night. Once the water hit my skin, I felt better. Of course, it didn't make my skin any warmer, but it just felt good to have the feeling of water hitting my skin. I lathered my hair in my cinnamon shampoo and scrubber it in. I stepped back into the flow of water to wash away the sudds. I took the sponge from the shelf above my head and started scrubbing my body with it. I inhaled the scent of iron and cinnamon. I looked down at my soapy wrists and saw the white lines, zig-zagging across the flesh. It took a long time to get those scars, but I mangaged and when I finally got them, I was happy.

I still tried, but never succeded to break my skin. The only other time I mangaged to cut through my skin was when my father had murdered mother. He heard that she was feeding information to the Ministry so he killed her and made it seem like and accident so that he wouldn't go to Askaban… He went anyways. This year, however, he would be let out. It would be the day before he graduated. I was very unhappy that he would be let into the ceremony. He wouldn't be able to touch or talk to me, but the fact that he was going to be _there_ was very frightening. I didn't get frightened very much anymore.

I finished my shower, turned off the water, and wrapped my body in the dark green towel. I opened the door to let out the steem and stepped into my room. I clothed myself in my white undershirt, collared white button down shirt, black slacks, a white and green belt, and finally, my robe and cloak.

I decended the stairs and opened the doors to the Grand Hall. I inhaled and suddenly stopped in my tracks. I smelled the same smell I smelled in the library when Ginny was there. I looked over the Gryfindor table, and sure enough, there was Ginny. She was talking to Collin Creevey, the Harry Potter obsessed boy.

I saw right through him, though. His deep brown eyes gave him away. I inhaled again, shutting my eyes fighting my desireble urge to go over to Ginny and start talking to her. Then I smell a foul smell. I looked back over and I noticed the Collin had stopped talking and had clentched up like I was. He turned his head quickly to look at me and bared his teeth. I quickly flew over to my table and started eating my food not daring to look over there again.

Only a few people scare me. My father, myself, and Collin Creevy. I shouldnt be scared, though. He was just a little scrawny boy, right? Right? RIGHT? I looked over again. Collin was still clentched up and his nostrils were flaring. I don't know how, but I could feel the hairs on his back standing up straight. I had to calm down so I did. Then the strangest thing happened. The whole room seemed to sigh at once.

"That was weird..."


	4. Encounter with the Furry Kind

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Series.**

I walked out of the Grand Hall and made my way back to my room. When I got to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, I said the password. But the strangest thing happened. The snaked looked right at me! They didn't move but they just stared at me. This was weird. I spoke again. _"Extractum lamia." _But they still didn't move from their spot. 

"What the hell? The goddamn password is Extractum lamia! Move out of the way so I can get in!" I yelled at the snakes. They just flicked their tongues at me. The one on the right winked and I knew that they changed the password. I started yelling.

"TRIBUO MIHI VOX!" 

"Draco?" I heard a feminine voice say from behind me. I whipped around to see Veronique Tumbleson. Her black hair was shimmering in the light and her eyes were glowing bright blue. I didn't know what to say. She looked so dazzling.

"Er… Yeah. What's up?"

"What was that you, erm, just said to, uh, the snakes?"

"Give me the password."

"No you, didn't say that. It was more like um 'tribute mimi fox'."

"Erm… No I didn't" I stuttered. I couldn't have said what she thought. I didn't even know what language that was in. But then I noticed. She was nervous. I had to keep my composure. I straightened up. Then I noticed her eyes. They weren't the same colour they had been a few minutes ago. They were a dark shade of blue and her pupils had grown to almost take up her whole entire coloured part. That was weird. Then I saw, out if the corner of my eye, a movement. I couldn't place my finger on the reason I felt like this was happening again, but then I smelled the familiar smell. Ginny Wesley hid behind the pole. 

"Oh, I forgot, I left my books in the Grand Hall. I'll be back. What's the password?" I asked, fighting the monster trying to unleash its self.

"Oh. It's Vampire Hiding. I'll see you later, Draco. Goodbye," she said and then she walked through the, now opened, entrance. I turned to look at where Ginny was hiding. I could smell her like an oversparyed perfume. It was so very strong that my mouth, once again, began to water. I just pictured what I could do to her. I felt the most uncontrollable urge to hunt her. She smelled just _so_ good!

"Ginevra Wesley, come out, come out, where ever you are," I said in a taunting voice. I didn't recognize my voice. It sounded like I was hoarse and evil at the same time. Like I was out of breath, panting. Then I noticed that I indeed _was_ panting. I could feel her stiffen up in fear. I slowly moved over to the pole where she was hiding and I listened to her quick breathing. I snaked my way around the side of the pole, the opposite way she was looking. She looked around to see where I was but then I saw her brow furrow with confusion. I had to break the silence.

"Looking for me?" I said quietly, still fighting the raging monster inside of me. My hands were balled into fists and they were pressing up against the pole, leaving small indents when I took them away. Ginny froze. She didn't even turn to look at me. I heard her stop breathing. 

"What's wrong, love? A little frightened?" I sneered in the same voice. She turned to look at me. She started backing up but I grabbed her arm. 

"I don't know where you think you're going. There's nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite. _Hard_." I said. She was terrified. She kept trying to back up with panic leaking through her eyes in little droplets. She was crying. I loosened my grip on her arm when I looked down at her hand. It was turning purple. She took that chance to pull her hand from mine and back up all the way. I could feel the monster in me creeping up inside of my throat. I let out a deep growl. Ginny's eyes widened in fear. That's when I hear him. Stupid dumb animal, Colin, was heading our way.

"Ginny! Ginny where are you!" He was calling. This was my chance. If I could silence her and then get him, there would't be that much foul play. It would have been a much better scene than what could have happened in the classroom. Well, I crouched down, into a leaping position, Ginny was frozen in fear, and I leapt. I didn't think about thinking. I just reacted. 

Then I ran into a hard thing. I blinked and realized that I had run into a wall. I could have sworn that Ginny Weasly was standing right there. I turned to see a giant, bear sized, wolf glaring at me with his black eyes. This was the strangest thing. Draco Malfoy, a giant wolf, and Ginny in a Slytherin hallway. 

"Vobis vadum non obduco!" It repeated over and over. Woah! That was a surprise. Wolves can't talk.

"Move aside. NOW," I said in the lowest voice I could manage. It just stood there. Motionless. Then I heard it growl. It sent shivers up my back. It bared it's teeth at me, and I returned the gesture.

"Okay. _Fine. I will get her, though. You can't always protect her." _I said. I looked back at Ginny. She cringed away at my stare with her big brown eyes. I felt bad that I was the one who caused her to be afraid. I turned away and inhaled. I heard the beast get up and run. I turned back and Ginny was gone. Her scent, however, was still all over. 

I walked back into my common room and walked silently into my room. There, I took out my book and started reading. It was the one I 'forgot' in the Grand Hall. Vampire Hiding I opened it to the page I had left off on and kept reading.


	5. No Way It's True

Draco had been reading his book for three hours. He had let out all the emotions he had bottled up inside himself the past few days. Hate, rage, happiness, sadness, and confusion. He was so into his book that he didn't notice when his door had blasted open.

BLAISE POV

When I was coming out of lunch, I went to the library. On my way, I saw a group of 4th years huddled in a bunch. I listened very closely to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah! It's scary but I've seen them!" One boy said.

"Did they have big fangs?" Asked a girl.

"Oh yes. They were huge! And when he attacked that deer, it was like; POW! And bang! Super awesome."

"So did he look like a regular kid?" Asked another boy in the group.

"Yeah. He even had our uniforms! Well, it was a Slytherin one, but it was still really cool! His hair was like white! Super awesome…" I didn't feel like listening to them anymore. A blonde Slytherin boy a _vampire?_ Hah. Right. The only blonde Slytherin boy I know is Draco.

So when I managed to get to the library, I decided to check out the mythical creature section.

The book I decided on was called; Blood Thief. It sounded good so I just figured that it would be interesting. I started reading it in a comfy black chair.

"_In the beginning of time, they had many names. There was the flesh eater (which soon changed to blood drinkers), black eyes, the cold ones, the pale ones, and leeches. Despite these names, they all refer to vampires. Vampires are very rare creatures to come across but when you manage to find one, you most likely might not live to tell anyone. _

_Vampires look very similar to humans. The only differences from vampires and humans are that vampires have incredibly different skin tones. Their skin is very pale and feels cold. The skin temperature of a vampire depends on how old the vampire is. The older the vampire, the colder its skin. Vampires can keep the appearance of a normal human only when their Hunger is satisfied. Most vampires drink human blood from either willing donors or they get their blood from hospitals. A lot of vampires have been referred to as 'vegetarian' vampires because they drink blood from animals. This is not uncommon for vampires to do this, especially when the vampire has no human blood to drink. _

_A vampire has an acute sense of smell and sight. Vampires can smell the blood of humans and animals as well as hear the pulses when they are Hungry enough. Vampires can also see over five times more clearly, further, and detailed than humans can. You can tell if a vampire is Hungry when their eyes turn dark, almost a black colour. Their sight and smell will increase more than regular vampires'. Also, the hearing of a vampire is very sensitive. They can hear sounds of animals moving from a mile away. _

_Vampires are a very dangerous creature. It is remarkably fast and extraordinarily strong. If anyone were to face a vampire in a fistfight to the death, they would surely loose. Vampires can leave fist marks in walls if they choose to punch them. They can pick up cars easily and throw them like they were a small child. They can run up to 95 miles an hour. _

_Vampires are usually civilized. The only vampires that are not are fledglings. They can take 6 months to 3 years to become civilized and even then, it may be hard to control their Powers._

_Powers are not very rare in vampires. It is the type of power they have that is rare. Some vampires can read minds; others can put images into minds. Some can cause you a great amount of pain and others can feel your pain and make you calm. Then there are the vampires that have tracking abilities. Others can change their appearances to look older, younger, different races, and heights. These Powers all come at a price. You can't loose them. _

_The earliest vampire to walk on earth was the Pale Man. He was said to have eaten the flesh and blood of maidens that went out to fetch water from a river. When one of the women stayed alive through his tearing and eating of her flesh, she turned into a Pale Woman. These two Hunted together and ate together. They were inseparable. One day, the men in the village where the vampires fed noticed that many maidens had gone missing. They sent out a search party to find them but none came back. Only when they had their whole army of men go out and look for the culprits, were they found. A scribe wrote down the events that happened and later a man found this and read it. It told of a terrible experience that happened when the army went out to look for the lost women. They translated it into English and a portion of it went like this:_

'_We have found the bodies of three maidens. All torn a ripped to pieces. The smell was horrible. Piles of bodies and limbs are to the left of me and on my right is a pile of bones and skulls. The smell is putrid. Many men are regurgitating on the side of the trial. What monsters would do this? It is obvious that this is not the work of animals but of humans. _

_We have come upon a cave and some men have gone inside. A scream has been heard followed by silence. No one dares to move. Sounds are coming from inside the cave. It sounds like speaking. This is not our language. A woman has emerged from the cave. It is the woman that was lost from our camp. Beside her comes a man. Unknown to all of us. They move quickly. Long teeth and black eyes from every where. Air around is cold as ice. Pale skin differentiates us from them. Pale Man kills one man. Two men at the same time killed by Pale Woman. 'Tis me and six men remaining. End is near. May we not be forgotten.'_

_The men in these passages were never found but the Pale Man and Pale Woman must have made many offspring because even now, today, there are many vampires that roam the earth. _

_How the term 'vampire' came from the word 'vampir' which came from the Slavic word 'upir' which was from the Turkish word 'uber' which means 'witch'. _

I stopped reading. The book made me confused. Vampires were real and the first one was in the time period where men still wrote on stones. Could Draco be a vampire? He has pale, cold skin, white hair, is very fast, and very strong. That is a possibility that Draco is a vampire. But I've been his friend since we were both in our first year at Hogwarts. Draco always went for a walk to Hogsmede alone but that's nothing suspicious. Was it? All alone on a walk could mean that he goes anywhere. He could sneak into the forest and meet with a secret vampire clan and come back to the castle and kill some kids for food.

'_Wow. I gotta get this out of my head. I'm getting way too caught up in this. I'm just gonna go back to my dorm.' _I thought. So I got up and started walking to the front of the library. Once I got out and turned the corner, I froze. There I saw Ginny Weasly laying on the ground, passed out.

I ran up to her and checked her pulse first. Good so she was alive. Even though she is my enemy I can't just let her _die_. No. That would be rude. And so I put my arms under her waist and I picked her up and put her in my arms. While I was carrying her to Madam Pomfry's I didn't hear my book slide out of my bag and fall onto the floor.

When I got into the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfry took one look at Ginny and me and squeaked. Then she scuttled over and took the girl from me and laid her in a bed.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Ginny is safe now, you can go." And that was it. I left and headed down the back stairs to the Slytherin Wing.


End file.
